


[Podfic] Belated Advanced Warning

by vulgarshudder



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Explicit Language, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulgarshudder/pseuds/vulgarshudder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Malcolm thinks no one can screw up a good day quite like the pinheads at DoSAC, he gets a visit from the British Government himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Belated Advanced Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Belated Advanced Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454748) by [jdmcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmcool/pseuds/jdmcool). 
  * Inspired by [Belated Advanced Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454748) by [jdmcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmcool/pseuds/jdmcool). 



> Thank you jdmcool for letting me podfic this! Any feedback for me or the author is most appreciated (there needs to be more Mycroft/Malcolm love).

Belated Advanced Warning by jdmcool

read by vulgar shudder

length: 14:28

[ mp3 download](https://www.mediafire.com/?7wo2aalluob5yl4) / [audiobook download](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/g9ia0rpb1b1ftby/Belated_Advanced_Warning.m4b)


End file.
